<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Leogun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411798">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun'>Leogun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, baths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night Byakuya gets snowballs thrown at his window by a locked out and freezing cold Makoto.</p>
<p>Deciding to take care of his only friend, he tries to help him get warm by any means.</p>
<p>Taking a bath with your friend is purely for scientific reasons... isn’t it? </p>
<p>Fluffy oneshot! Bathing but no mature themes. Just cuteness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*thump*</p>
<p>*thump*</p>
<p>What was that annoying noise? Byakuya finally set his book down and looked around with a glare. He had been trying to ignore it but after a few bangs he was truly pissed off now. He decided to follow his curiosity out to the hallway of the dorms to look for the sources of his irritation when... There it was, a soft thumping noise coming from the direction of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Pushing open the door nothing seemed amiss and Byakuya glanced around in confusion until another loud thump suddenly drew his focus to the window, where a snowball had hit the windowpane.</p>
<p>So somebody thought it was funny to prank their apartment in the middle of the night? How childish. Angrily Byakuya strode to the window to see who the hell was about to get their life span shortened, his eyes widening at who was actually stood there.</p>
<p>Shivering under the pale streetlight stood Makoto in nothing more than a tshirt and sweatpants. His body trembling as he tried to form another snowball with shaky hands.</p>
<p>“Makoto!” Byakuya pushed the window open and barked down to his friend “What the hell are you doing??”</p>
<p>“Kuya!” Makoto looked relived as he saw Byakuya leaning out of the window, a smile forming across his face “thank goodness! Please let me in! I’m so cold!!”</p>
<p>A million questions to be asked there, but Makoto looked close to freezing to death so Byakuya pushed them back for now, instead closing the window and rushing down the stairs to the front door where Makoto was waiting. As soon as he unlocked the door and pushed it open Makoto ran inside in relief, his teeth chattering and ineligible noises coming from his lips as he tried to speak.</p>
<p>“Makoto what on Earth!” Byakuya crossed his arms and frowned down at the smaller boy in bewilderment.</p>
<p>“C-can we please go to y-your dorm?” Makoto beseeched him with giant eyes as he trembled and Byakuya huffedz</p>
<p>“Well if course, I’m not such an idiot that I don’t know how to treat someone in your state, follow me”</p>
<p>Byakuya quickly led Makoto up the stairs to the apartment containing his dorm and let him in. Makoto was a trembling mess his body shivering uncontrollably and that was when Byakuya realised Makoto wasn’t wearing shoes, his feet were bright red with the cold and he was almost crying at the pain. Byakuya let Makoto into his room and the smaller boy trembled nervously until Byakuya rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around him.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much” Makoto practically sobbed holding the blanket to him tightly trying to stop his shaking. </p>
<p>“Come and sit down” Byakuya commanded walking to his bed and Makoto followed obediently sitting down as he shivered. Byakuya felt a little awkward, sure Makoto and he were friends of sorts. He certainly liked Makoto more than anyone else in the university, however his innate awkwardness and being so unused to having friends left him unsure how to comfort him. He knew though that Makoto was dangerously cold it was freezing outside. So he pulled the duvet from the bed and smothered Makoto in it, the smaller boy looked so grateful and closed his eyes briefly enjoying the warmth.</p>
<p>“So are you going to tell me what happened or?”</p>
<p>“I got pranked” Makoto said sadly between chattering teeth “I went to open the door for someone who said they lost their keys and then their friend pushed me outside and left me there laughing at me” Makoto’s eyes were welling up “my phone and keys are in my room and nobody would let me in. It’s so late nobody was in the communal room or kitchen for me to get their attention”</p>
<p>Byakuya growled, what a cruel thing to do. Especially to someone as kind as Makoto. He made a mental note to find out who had done it and make sure that something terrible befell them for this. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know what to do, I was only in my pjs and... it was so freezing I decided the only person I trusted that might be up this late would be you. And I didn’t know which bedroom was yours since I’ve never been in so I just threw snowballs at your kitchen window and hoped for the best”</p>
<p>“Oh Makoto” Byakuya sighed “you should have just knocked all windows until someone let you in! Anywhere would have been better than outside!”</p>
<p>“Yeah but I didn’t want to be irritating..” Byakuya couldn’t tell if Makoto was blushing or if it was the cold. What he did know was that it was dangerous to be out in that weather and awkward as he was... he had to help his friend. Makoto had trusted him, did seek him out over everyone else. It’s true that Byakuya was prickly and abrasive, he had never *had* friends before but he has grown a soft spot for the happy go lucky boy that always made time for him and tried to get to know him. They were friends and Byakuya felt it was time to show that he did value Makoto in turn.</p>
<p>“You’re going to get sick. Your clothes are wet” he pointed to Makoto’s Pajama bottoms, the ends were wet from the snow “we need to warm you up you should take them off” </p>
<p>“Wha... I don’t have anything else to wear” Makoto flustered</p>
<p>“You can wear some of my clothes” Byakuya was already searching in his pyjama draw for a sleep shirt and bottoms for Makoto “you can stay here tonight” </p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out..”</p>
<p>“Makoto you’ve already in my room, I’m not letting you back out into the cold. We can get you into your dorm in the morning but for now.. you’ve already distracted me from my reading so you can at least do as I say!”</p>
<p>“Okay..” Makoto’s voice was small and tutting Byakuya went to his bathroom and began to run a hot bubble bath. That was probably the fastest way to warm him up. He was thankful he paid more for the nicest dorms here, Makoto’s dorm probably didn’t have a bath. Not that Byakuya would ever stay in anything but the best anyway but his position was especially helpful tonight. </p>
<p>When he was satisfied with the water temperature he put some towels on the heater and went back to a shivering Makoto hiding in his layers.</p>
<p>“Right come on, you’re getting in the bath” </p>
<p>Makoto blinked widely and seemed to blush again</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s okay.. I mean...”</p>
<p>“Stop talking” Byakuya commanded with a glare “now up! I didn’t run this bath for nothing”</p>
<p>“Okay, thank you” </p>
<p>Makoto shakily got to his feet and out of the duvet, discarding the blanket and shaking harder. His face crumpled at having to give up his shelter.</p>
<p>“You’ll feel better once you’re in the bath” Byakuya tried to reassure him. He wasn’t sure why it was suddenly important to him to make Makoto feel better but he felt strangely protective over his only friend.</p>
<p>Makoto nodded and walked towards him, His whole body was shaking and his usually soft, slightly tanned skin was mottled red and white from the bitter cold. He really was freezing, the blankets seemed to have nothing to alleviate his chill. His feet were painfully red looking and as he came closer, his slender arms covered in goosebumps. The bottoms of his sweatpants were wet from the snow and even his nipples were visible through his white T-shirt that clung to him. </p>
<p>Trying to fight away his fluster Byakuya directed him to the bath trying to compose himself and wondering why something so silly had got his heart racing. It was just biology after all.</p>
<p>But something about the way Makoto stood, the cold leaving goosebumps along his skin and the way his snow wet clothes clung to his body made Byakuya feel entirely too warm. His eyes scanned his friend, feeling wrong for checking him out at a moment like this but for some reason.. it had made him look at Makoto differently. </p>
<p>“Give me your clothes I’ll hang them to dry” Byakuya held out his hand and nodding obligingly Makoto reached for the hem of his white T-shirt and pulled it off placing it in Byakuya’s hand before kicking off his wet pj bottoms and handing them over too. </p>
<p>“Good. I’ll sort this and make you a hot drink, you get in”</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks Byakuya”</p>
<p>Makoto smiled weakly and it made Byakuya’s heart skip a beat. Despite the cold Makoto’s body was nicer than he would have guessed. He was lithe and seemed to have a light layer of muscle, his hips were sharp and the V leading down to his boxers was pronounced and.. Makoto was kind of sexy... what the hell.</p>
<p>Turning on his heel Byakuya left him to get in the bath, trying to hide his fluster.<br/>He had never found Makoto hot before, only ever cute. He had that baby faced adorable charm and coupled with his sweet nature made him someone you found cute and precious. He had never seen him this way before but it turned out that his short stature and sweet face didn’t mean he didn’t have an amazing body hidden under there. Damn.</p>
<p>Byakuya made cocoa for them both trying to distract his mind to no avail. Makoto was currently in his bath and would be spending the night with him in his dorm... how could he not think about how attractive Makoto was? Coupled with the fact Makoto was his friend, someone he trusted and enjoyed spending time with, that just made him even *more* desirable. </p>
<p>He was adamant when he found who had locked Makoto out he would have them punished doubly. Once for hurting Makoto and another for making him have this uncomfortable realisation. </p>
<p>Shaking his head he finished hanging up Makoto’s clothes and carried the cocoa back to his room rapping on the bathroom door with his knuckles </p>
<p>“Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Makoto called back and breathing in heavily to compose himself Byakuya pushed the door open. </p>
<p>Makoto was laying in the bath, a mountain of bubbles obscuring his body but he sighed happily as he looked over at Byakuya</p>
<p>“This is amazing, thank you so much,<br/> I can feel my bones starting to slowly warm up again I’m so chilled through”</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad” Byakuya set the cocoa mug down on the edge of the bath for him “here drink up”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I’m so lucky to have a friend like you” Makoto beamed with delight<br/>“I don’t know how to thank you for this”</p>
<p>“Just never tell anyone that I’m nice, ever”</p>
<p>Makoto chuckled sipping his cocoa and laying back into the bath submerging every part of him but his head.</p>
<p>“I feel very lucky, you always make time for me and you’re always nice to me.. in your own Byakuya way”</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re my friend” Byakuya stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and a bigger smile crept across Makoto’s face.</p>
<p>“I’m really happy to be your friend Byakuya. You mean a lot to me”</p>
<p>“No need to be so nice, You’re already here you don’t need to convince me”</p>
<p>“No.. I’m not saying it because you helped me. I’m saying it because it’s true, the reason I came to find *you* tonight is because you’re a trusted friend and you’re the first person I thought of in a pinch”</p>
<p>Byakuya sighed trying to fight off the fluster that was all too common tonight. Setting down his cup on the shelf he moved to kneel at the bath side.</p>
<p>“You’re too pure and good Makoto, so much so it’s finally getting you into trouble” he reached over to touch Makoto’s forehead and his face was still surprisingly cold “are you still cold?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s helping a lot dont get me wrong, I just feel so chilled through and it’s taking a while for me to defrost”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm” Byakuya pondered trying time thing of a way to speed up Makoto’s ‘defrosting’ when the smaller boy sighed happily making a cute sound.</p>
<p>“Your hand on my forehead is so warm. Its even hotter than the bath”</p>
<p>“Do you need more hot water?”</p>
<p>“No I think if I have it any hotter I’ll boil haha, it’s just... your hand is strangely more warming”</p>
<p>“Hmm well it’s true that sharing body heat is one of the most effective ways to get warm”</p>
<p>“So your heat is making me more warm?” Makoto smiled “it’s a shame I can’t steal all of your heat then” he chuckled as Byakuya went crimson at the implications of his words.</p>
<p>“Well.. theoretically... I could share all my heat with you but that would require me... getting into the bath with you”</p>
<p>“Oh...” Makoto was now too blushing. His cute face dusted pink “would that.. scientifically warm me up faster?”</p>
<p>“Scientifically... yes”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t ask you to do that though.. you’ve already been so good to me it would be.. rude and greedy of me”</p>
<p>Byakuya’s heart was pounding ten to the dozen and he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. Makoto.. might actually want Byakuya.. to get in the bath with him and hold him? There’s no way.. that was surely crossing a line. He had to be mistaken...</p>
<p>But Makoto was looking at him sheepishly with his big doe eyes and pink cheeks and Byakuya had to remind himself to inhale.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to help warm you? If you could choose?”</p>
<p>“Um.. yeah.. it sounds like it would be nice... and I’m still cold in a lot of places” Makoto said bashfully looking down at the water.</p>
<p>“Okay then... just... look away while I get undressed”</p>
<p>“Really? Okay!” </p>
<p>Makoto sounded way too excited as he turned away holding his cup and Byakuya nervously got to his feet. This was really happening? He was.. getting in the bath... with Makoto.. naked? A quick glance to the floor showed Makoto’s boxers left there haphazardly. Right.. naked it was.</p>
<p>With slightly shaky fingers he pulled his sleep shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, loosening the drawstring on his pyjama pants and kicking them off before pausing. Was he really going to do this? He didn’t have to.. it was pretty crazy but... he glanced back at Makoto who was still looking the other way. Holding him might be... really nice, and it was a good way to find out if he really was attracted to him. Sighing and steeling himself he quickly yanked down his underwear and discarded them before walking to the bath.</p>
<p>“Stay still, I’m going to get in behind you okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay” a shiver seemed to pass through Makoto he was sure wasn’t from the cold and with that he took a step into the warm water. It was deliciously warm and filled him with contentment from the first touch. Sinking down into the bubbles he leaned forward placing gentle hands on Makoto’s shoulders and the other boy shivered again letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Slide backwards towards me” Byakuya said quietly “I’ll warm you”</p>
<p>Obediently Makoto scooted back until Byakuya’s chest rested against his back and Makoto sighed louder.</p>
<p>“That feels amazing”</p>
<p>Carefully Byakuya wrapped his arms around Makoto and held him closely to him. Makoto whimpered and leaned into the embrace, a blissful sigh crossing his face as head tilted back.</p>
<p>“Oh wow.. Byakuya you feel so nice.. you’re so warm and soft it’s.. the nicest feeling”</p>
<p>“Am I helping?” Byakuya asked nervously trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so much! This is even better than the bath alone I can feel my bones warming up again” </p>
<p>Makoto looked so blissfully happy as he lay back against Byakuya’s chest. Small murmurs of happiness escaping his lips as Byakuya held him. This felt so nice for him too... Makoto felt so good against him. His lovely soft skin and his cute happy face he made Byakuya feel warm inside. The same feelings from earlier coursed through him and the urge to just pull all of Makoto into his arms and kiss him was overwhelming. He really did like his friend. </p>
<p>He really hoped Makoto liked him too.. what if he didn’t? What if he just really was so cold that he would take anything to get warm? Even the company of his asshole friend. Sure Makoto had said that he had come to find Byakuya specifically because he trusted him the most but... maybe that’s all it was. He trusted him and he didn’t have any other feelings about what they were doing here. Maybe Makoto didn’t think anything romantic about him at all. Still.. taking a bath together, cuddling up with no clothes on did seem quite far out for friends, that was something that definitely *should* be leading to something more right? </p>
<p>Oh my god what if Makoto didn’t feel that way towards him at all.</p>
<p>Makoto leaned his head back on Byakuya’s shoulder and looked up into his eyes, his content smile still curving his lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this Byakuya, it’s amazing”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome” he managed to get out despite the crushing pressure in his stomach “is there anywhere you’re still cold?”</p>
<p>“My ears are” Makoto said quietly and Byakuya raised his hands to the soft skin and began to gently rub his ears with warm wet fingers. Makoto giggled and leaned into it, humming contentedly as Byakuya massaged the delicate tips of his ears until they felt much warmer.</p>
<p>“That’s better” Makoto sighed “my nose is kind of cold too”</p>
<p>Petulantly Byakuya splashed some of the water in his face and Makoto burst into peals of laughter </p>
<p>“Heyyyy!” He giggled twisting in Byakuya’s grasp so they were face to face now. Makoto’s bare chest pressed against his own and this was an entirely too intimate situation for friends to be in. Makoto’s eyes were sparkling with mirth, water droplets across his skin which thankfully had returned to its usual softly tanned complexion. Makoto had a scattering of light freckles across his nose and cheeks, he had never noticed before. He had never been this close before either </p>
<p>“That was mean” Makoto grinned “my poor cold nose”</p>
<p>“Oh I am sorry allow me to apologise” Byakuya said sarcastically and leaned forward placing a quick kiss on the tip of Makoto’s nose, taking great pleasure in watching the brunette blush pink again “did that help?”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Makoto cleared his throat “that really helped.. there’s only one more place that I’m cold now”</p>
<p>“Where’s that?”</p>
<p>Makoto blushed harder, looking down and then biting his lip, he made eye contact once more and said quickly “my... lips are cold... maybe you could... share you warmth one last time?”</p>
<p>Byakuya’s heart almost stopped. Was this.... real? Was Makoto actually... asking him... for a kiss? </p>
<p>Makoto was so close to him looking into his eyes, anticipation plainly written across his face as he blinked nervously. His hands were on Byakuya’s shoulders and one of Byakuya’s own arms was around Makoto, hand resting on the small of his back. </p>
<p>Willing himself to move, he couldn’t pass up this opportunity that had just slapped him in the face he would be stupid too. He nodded.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could do that..” his other hand came to cup Makoto’s cheek and the other boy leaned into his embrace as their lips finally met. </p>
<p>Wow.. was all he could think, his mind totally wiped from the contact. It felt amazing, Makoto’s lips moved against his in a way that was so warm and just heavenly. His fingers gently stroked Makoto’s face as he kissed him slow and sweet, savouring they way his lips felt against his own. The way his entire body felt and how Makoto’s fingers drew soft wet patterns on his shoulders. He thought surely any minute Makoto would pull away but instead the other boy trailed a hand from Byakuya’s shoulder up into his hair stroking through the strands as their kiss deepened. He held Makoto close giving into his want and kissing his friend with purpose, gently caressing his face and showing him appreciation until they finally broke apart breathless.</p>
<p>“That was...” Makoto seemed lost for words “can we.. carry on doing that tonight?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see any reason why not”</p>
<p>They finished up in the bath and Byakuya dried Makoto’s hair for him before giving him a spare set of his pyjamas which Makoto gladly accepted. He looked absolutely adorable in Byakuya’s too big clothes, it felt a little like Byakuya had claimed him as his own. </p>
<p>When they were both dry and redressed they immediately got under the bedcovers, pulling each other close and resuming kissing once more. Makoto made a beautiful content noise as Byakuya wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly, bodies pressed together and legs entwined. </p>
<p>“Are you actually still cold?” Byakuya murmured as they broke apart for air </p>
<p>“No.. I’m warmed up now but... I enjoy very much the act of you warming me”</p>
<p>“So.. this isn’t just scientific anymore”</p>
<p>“No.. I’d say not.. this is more... my personal choice... as long as it’s yours too” Makoto smiled shyly up at him</p>
<p>“I want to keep kissing you” Byakuya said quietly looking into Makoto’s big eyes “I like you a lot...”</p>
<p>“I like you a lot too” Makoto smiled nuzzling his nose against Byakuya’s “I came to find you not only because I trust you... but I maybe..have a crush on you...”</p>
<p>“You do?” Byakuya’s heart jumped and he couldn’t help but smile</p>
<p>“If that wasn’t obvious by the way I asked you to bathe with me” Makoto giggled</p>
<p>“Well... it could have just been scientific... you might not have actually liked me”</p>
<p>Makoto burst out laughing shaking his head and nuzzling into Byakuya’s neck then, pressing a couple of quick kisses to his skin.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot Byakuya”</p>
<p>“Rude!”</p>
<p>“Two guys, cuddling naked in a bath together.. that’s absolutely what just friends do”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know, you’re my only friend, so maybe it is”</p>
<p>Makoto paused and cocked his head looking into his eyes again.</p>
<p>“It’s not what friends do, it’s what boyfriends do”</p>
<p>“I’ve never had one of those before”</p>
<p>“Me either”</p>
<p>Both of them were breathing nervously, this was huge, this could be the moment that changed their relationship forever. </p>
<p>“Well.. it seems like we’re acting like them though”</p>
<p>“We are... so... do you want to officially... be boyfriends?” Makoto was looking at him earnestly and Byakuya could deny him nothing.</p>
<p>“With you? Of course”</p>
<p>Makoto looked relieved and his face split into a huge grin </p>
<p>“We’re going out? For real?”</p>
<p>“It seems so” Byakuya smiled back as Makoto squeaked and threw his arms around him tightly and kissed him again. </p>
<p>They spent what felt like the whole night kissing and holding each other, whispering cute words of endearment and laughing together.</p>
<p>Maybe Byakuya wouldn’t punish the person who locked Makoto out after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed to wake my brain up with a oneshot. I’ve been struggling to write lately so hopefully now the cogs are turning again.</p>
<p>Please let me know what you thought. Feedback does really mean a lot to me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>